Of searching and founding
by MJLupin27
Summary: Queen Catherine founds her daughter is missing, her search ends up with a surprising result.


**_Hi! I must mention GarvinMark's stories to you guys, being that I'm basing myself on them. They're really great, I recommend Royal Romance in particular :) Also, this has been checked by Bloody Phantom. _****_Thanks to them both :)_**

* * *

Queen Catherine sighed happily as she folded the parchment she had been working on and dropped the quill without any sign of compassion in the nearest drawer she found. Finally, her work was done for the day and she didn't waste any time to leave her office, just as a bird abandoned a cage. There was a boarder problem with another kingdom and King Thomas had left to try to avoid a war and so she had more to do with him gone. She felt exhausted.

It had been two weeks since the last time they were together, two weeks of her running the kingdom on her own and also two weeks of her and Rapunzel being miserable for the king's absence. They just missed him so much! Every night they both slept in until late. Catherine would worry over her husband's wellbeing, staring at the space beside her in bed, where he was supposed to be. She worried for his health. What if he got hurt or worst? As for Rapunzel's restlessness, Catherine knew her little girl would wait for her father to come tuck her in as he did every day. She'd wait to see his blue eyes staring down at her, hear his soothing voice in her personal lullaby, feel his soft kisses on her cheeks... Rapunzel loved being put to bed by her father. She would stay up late, waiting for him, and fall asleep with tears sparkling her green eyes when he didn't come.

As the queen nodded politely to one of the guards, a smile formed in her face. Tommy had a talent to make their daughter sleep; even in her record times he would beat her by having Rapunzel in Dream's Land in half the time it took her.

Thomas said it was because he transmitted calm; Cat said he infected Rapunzel with his laziness.

Cat forced herself to keep an easy pace instead of running to hold her little girl. 'I'll scare somebody if I break into a run just to see how peaceful she looks when she sleeps.'

-Your majesty… A second if you please- she heard someone calling her. She turned and saw a messenger heading towards her. He quickened his pace to reach her. His clothes were winkled, his face covered by dirt. He was sweating and gasping for air. He must have just arrived at the palace. Catherine made note to send him for food and rest after he gave her the message. She hoped it wouldn't take too much time though.

-Of course- Cat said courteously though she was groaning inside. She wanted to see her baby now, immediately, the very second she was living was late already.

Suddenly she smiled at that thought. She was turning into Tommy, it seemed; sound just like him.

-I have a word from the negotiations, it's finished and in good terms. Our people are on their way back.-

-When shall I be expecting them?- she asked eagerly.

-I wouldn't know for sure. They'll probably be here by tomorrow, your Highness.-

-Thank you- Cat said with a broad smile- It brings a most cheerful perspective. Please, go to rest now-

-Your Highness- the man bowed respectfully and walked away.

Cat reassumed her first goal to find her daughter with an increasing happiness inside. Tommy was coming home! She couldn't wait to hear his laughter again and Rapunzel would be so blissful to see her dad. Just few steps and…

The crib was empty. Catherine scowled a bit. It was nap time and Rapunzel rarely altered her schedule.

-Susan, is Rapunzel with you?- she asked to maid who entered the room.

But as she turned around, she discovered that the girl's arms were empty. The queen's eyes widened.

-Where's…?-

Both women got out of the room in a run.

-Have you seen Rapunzel? – they asked a guard, who shook his head in return a bit intimidated by their tone.

Cat heard Susan asking to another maid for her daughter and she felt breathless. She had fed her baby just two hours ago, how could this happen? She started to check on rooms trying to not get scared and failing all the same. Nevertheless, she kept opening doors to find everything and anything but not her daughter. The not in her throat was making it incredibly hard to breath and was getting tighter by the minute.

-Your majesty!- Susan suddenly cried- we found her!-

Catherine felt the oxygen reaching her lungs and she suddenly comprehended what it was to feel the life coming back into the body. She hurried to follow the maid and, perplexed, she was led by the girl towards her own room.

Rapunzel was in there looking far more relaxed that she had the right to be after scaring her so. Her little body went up and down at Tommy's breathing rhyme, being that she was sleeping in her father's broad chest. A peaceful expression graced her face, not minding the rambunctious snores coming out of Tommy's sleeping form. He also seemed to felt great because, even in his sleep, there was a smile under his mustache.

Tender grins appeared on the women's faces.

-Thank you, Susan. I'll take it from here.- Cat needed to reassure herself that the perfect image in front of her was not just a vision. She needed to know they wouldn't disappear on her all the sudden.

The girl bowed and with a last 'Aww' she closed the door behind her. In the meanwhile, Cat had crossed the room and climbed the bed. Very carefully, she dropped a kiss on Tommy's forehead and caressed the baby's hair before also kissing her; of course neither of them stirred from their beauty sleep, unless she counted a particular loud snore as a reaction.

She rested her head on the king's shoulder and grabbed Rapunzel's tiny hand. All she could think, as Thomas surrounded her with an arm still asleep, was that this was how heaven had to be. Thank God nothing had happened to their little sunshine and for bringing Tommy back so soon.

Little did she know that, in a few months, her daughter would be truly lost.


End file.
